


L'uomo che mi cambiò la vita

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosso come il mare [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La storia di come Shanks il rosso e Monkey D. Rufy si sono incontrati. E come il Rosso abbia cambiato tutto il modo di vedere del ragazzino con pochi semplici gesti che in futuro sfoceranno prima nella faccenda del mostro marino e poi direttamente nella ricerca del One Piece.Ha partecipato al contest Multifandom Red Hair Party!





	L'uomo che mi cambiò la vita

L’uomo che mi cambiò la vita

Il locale di Makino quel giorno era in penombra. Faticosamente il sole cercava di fendere le nuvole che, grigie, erano cariche di pioggia. Il villaggio era come sempre in fermento e, anche se era inverno, la temperatura non era ancora così rigida. Un boccale venne alzato in un brindisi senza vero motivo. Piratucoli e gentaglia ridevano e scherzavano, ma per quanto potessero scadere le battute, nessuno osava rivolgere nessuna parola di scherno verso la giovane magrolina al balcone. 

Makino sorrideva gentile, nonostante l'aria timida che pareva contornarle eternamente il volto. Puliva il bancone andando avanti e indietro dalla cucina ai clienti, servendoli con dolcezza, quasi non avesse a che fare con la gente di pessima risma. In fondo era una cittadella di mare, pirati e ladruncoli erano all'ordine del giorno e nonostante le lamentele del Sindaco, Makino lasciava la sua locanda aperta a tutti. Per quanto fuori facesse comunque freschetto, all'interno c'era quasi afa. Il locale era affollato e le finestre chiuse. Un paio di mosche non ancora morte cercavano lì refrigerio. Si attaccavano alla pelle già umidiccia di sudore e questo non aiutava certo gli animi che quel giorno parevano più focosi del solito. Si preparava una tempesta anche là dentro, o almeno così pareva, perché lì era ben raro si degenerasse in vere risse.

L'unico elemento che pareva non combaciare con l'atmosfera tetra e poco amichevole era una macchiolina bianca. In realtà il bianco era della magliettina con la scritta 'Anchor' che svettava chiara sull'indumento che al bambino pareva stare fin troppo largo. Seduto sullo sgabello, dondolava le gambe tenendo stretto tra le mani un bicchiere che non riusciva nemmeno a circondare del tutto, colmo di aranciata. Sorrideva solare, guardando le litigate di poco conto tra i clienti. Di tanto in tanto strepitava il nome della locandiera e subito riceveva la sua razione. I clienti avrebbero avuto di che lamentarsi, peccato che nessuno realmente volesse prendersela con un bambinetto.

Si sentirono delle voci molto alte provenire fuori dalla porta e dai rumori di passi pesanti sembrava ci fosse un esercito in avvicinamento. Era raro ci fosse un simile assembramento, ma nessuno ci fece caso più di tanto. Soltanto che la porta, invece di essere aperta, fu direttamente sbattuta. Un colpo secco richiamò l'attenzione di tutti e per un attimo, come se uno stregone avesse taciuto il mondo, cadde un insolito silenzio. Sull'uscio stava un gruppo di persone alquanto insolito, a parte per le altezze che facevano temere che non sarebbero riusciti a passare. Uno di loro era anche molto largo, sformato, nemmeno si fosse trattato di un gigantesco pesce palla carnivoro travestito da essere umano. No, era qualcosa nella loro aria a essere insolita e sì, anche la scimmia pareva volesse minacciare il mondo intero con aria superiore. A calamitare lo sguardo era anche il ghigno di quello che pareva il capo. Teneva un cappello di paglia premuto sul capo e il suo viso era ancora più in ombra del luogo, i suoi tratti erano invisibili, ma il banco dei suoi denti piegato in quel modo strafottente calamitava lo sguardo. Nessuno parlava e tutti li fissavano, pareva una minaccia e la mano che teneva come se niente fosse sull'elsa della sua grande spada non aiutava a rilassarsi. Però, a ben guardarlo, il suo abbigliamento tradiva un po' la sua aria da duro. Teneva dei pantaloncini con dei fiori disegnati così corti da mostrare le sue nerborute gambe ricoperte da una selva di lunghi peli. La camicia bianca era sgualcita e sbottonata, tanto che copriva davvero poco i suoi muscoli ben definiti. I capelli rossi intenso lo faceva rassomigliare a un demone che in vena di giocare è andato a infastidire gli umani ben sapendo di essere a loro superiore. Accanto a lui c'era un uomo alto come minimo tre metri. Dietro una cortina di fumo dovuta al suo lungo sigaro, c'era una faccia che per quanto gelida pareva a sua volta voler provocare. Gli intensi occhi neri saettavano un po' ovunque e i suoi lunghi capelli di un intenso colore nero inchiostro _,_ bello come le piume di un corvo regale, erano legati in una coda. Sulla spalla teneva ben saldo un fucile. Nessuno parlava, quasi improvvisamente fossero rimasti immobilizzati e spaventati da quella banda di giganti. 

Makino li osservava quasi nascosta dietro il bicchiere che stava pulendo. L'aria era tesa nemmeno i nuovi arrivati dovessero compiere una qualche strage per sfizio. Una manina si levò, sventolando a destra e sinistra con in mano un osso dieci volte lei.

"Makino! Ne voglio ancora!" esclamò il bambino, balzando in piedi sulla sedia _,_ saltellando e agitandosi, quasi non avesse notato l'irreale calma. 

La giovane scosse il capo, risvegliandosi.

"Subito Rufy" disse sorridendo al bambino. Gli altri clienti ripresero a parlottare tra loro, a voce bassa però, come fosse entrato Satana in persona. Il gruppo prese posto e occupò tutti i tavoli rimasti liberi, anche se alcuni preferirono cedergli i loro. Perciò, metà del locale era ormai adibito a ritrovo per lo strano gruppo. Il rosso invece puntò direttamente al bancone, sedendosi su uno degli sgabelli vuoti. I suoi occhi neri parvero studiare attentamente la ragazze e, anche se il sorriso si allargò di più, parvero brillare tenuamente come a volerla rassicurare.

"Vorremmo da bere"disse , con una voce roca ma così solare da parere stesse ridendo. La giovane arrossì imbarazzata.

"Cosa desiderate da bere?" domandò gentile, sebbene paresse un pigolio indistinto. Nel frattempo andò a prendere vassoi pieni di cibo, che parevano dover sfamare un esercito.

“Rum per tutti i miei uomini, per me sake e un piatto di riso. Oh, faccia girare anche della carne tra i miei ragazzi. Se c’è con tanto ghiaccio e in boccali grandi per loro, io invece lo prenderò nella ciotola tradizionale”.

Spiegò l'uomo, eppure sembrava già unpo’ ubriaco dal modo di fare o forse era semplicemente un po’ pazzo. La giovane tornò con i piatti.

"Sì, ve lo porto subito" disse sorridendo cordiale; ma prima che i presenti potessero anche solo annusare l'invitante profumino delle pietanze che parevano chiamarli, furono messe davanti al bambino che le aveva chieste "Grazie!" trillò Rufy, gettandosi sul cibo. 

Makino sospirò sconsolata.

"Tu non mangi abbastanza" si lamentò, prima di tornare in cucina. Il bambino mantenne la forchetta sollevata un po'. "Vuoi una mano con i liquori?" chiese perplesso, vedendola intenta a sollevare un barile di rhum. La giovane gli sorrise e trasportò la botte.

"Mangia" gli disse, carezzandogli la testolina. Rufy gonfiò le guancie, ma tornò al suo pasto, guardando preoccupato la giovinetta lavorare. Makino alla fine riuscì nell'impresa. Rhum e carne presero a girare nel locale. La giovane poi porse il piatto di riso ed il sake all'uomo al bancone.

"Ecco" disse, sorridendo.

Makino alla fine riuscì nell'impresa. Rhum e carne presero a girare nel locale. La giovane poi porse il piatto di riso ed il sake all'uomo al bancone.

"Bah, per me il marmocchio già mangia molto" commentò a bassa voce il rosso giocherellando con il cucchiaio.

Makino alla fine riuscì nell'impresa. Rhum e carne presero a girare nel locale. La giovane poi porse il piatto di riso ed il sake all'uomo al bancone.

"Ecco" disse, sorridendo. "Bah, per me il marmocchio già mangia molto" commentò a bassa voce il rosso giocherellando con il cucchiaio. La locandiera ridacchiò, nascondendo le labbra con le mani, osservando Rufy gonfiare le guancie piene di carne.

"Io mangio quanto mi pare" si lamentò, addentando un altro cosciotto.

"Sì, sì". Rise Makino. "Ma non parlare con la bocca piena". Aggiunse, scuotendo il capo.

"Dimmi, moccioso, sai nuotare?"domandò l'uomo sistemandosi il cappello con una mano.

Il bambino osservò l'uomo con attenzione, perplesso. Aveva un cappello di paglia buffo e dei capelli rossi davvero sfavillanti, come non ne aveva mai visti. Gli fece simpatia, peccato che la domanda non fosse altrettanto ben accetta. Gonfiò ancor di più le guancie.

"No" rispose, facendo la linguaccia. "Ma diventerò il più bravo nuotatore di tutti allenandomi!" esclamò convinto, ritrovando all'istante il sorriso deciso.

"Una piccola palla di cannone piena di cibo che affonda". Lo derise l'uomo e pareva stesse seriamente prendendo in considerazione l'idea di tirargli le guance. Rufy saltò in piedi sulla sedia mostrando tutti i denti e agitando il pugnetto.

"Cosa? Io non vado affondo!!". La locandiera guardò la scena perplessa, una gocciolina di sudore sulla fronte che sembrava indecisa quanto lei. Forse doveva far sedere il piccolo, poteva farsi male.

"Ah no? Eppure pari proprio una piccola 'ancora'". Lo punzecchiò di nuovo l'adulto.

Il bambino ringhiò battendo il piedino sullo sgabello.

"Io diventerò un grande pirata!" disse, quasi fosse una minaccia rivolta al mondo intero.

"Tu vuoi fare il pirata?".

Improvvisamente alla domanda dell'uomo era calato il silenzio nel suo gruppo. Gli uomini lo guardavano fare un sorriso leggermente più pericoloso rispetto all'allegro che aveva fino a un attimo primo. Uno di loro quasi si azzardò a lasciarsi fuggire un 'capo', ma se lo ingoiò rimanendo muto come tutti gli altri. Il rosso pareva aspettare davvero seriamente la risposta del più piccolo. Makino assunse un'espressione spaventata a quell'improvviso silenzio, indecisa su cosa fare. Sentiva un groppo alla gola e avrebbe voluto portare via Rufy da lì, ma il bambino non sembrava quasi essersi accorto della tensione improvvisa, come non contasse granché.

"Io sarò un pirata!" ripeté convinto, quasi che in quella singola frase dovesse racchiudere un mondo di convinzioni. L'ovazione da parte della banda dell'uomo con il cappello esplose. Tra risate e acclamazioni iniziarono a festeggiare e a brindare quasi in contemporanea con il sorriso folle e luminoso del rosso. Alcuni iniziarono addirittura a ballare abbracciati. Il rumore era tale che non si capiva, in un ronzio indistinto. C'era chi prese a cantare e non si sprecarono le liti sul cibo nei piatti altrui, nemmeno fosse un'unica mangiatoia.

"Capo, il ragazzino ha stile". Commentò l'uomo alto tre metri a bassa voce, aspirando con decisione il sigaro. La sua frase pareva detta con un tono enigmatico e strappò un assenso all'altro uomo. Il finimondo si placò solo quando suddetto 'capo' fece segno con la mano di fare piano. Sembrava che la prova, se di quello si trattava, non fosse ancora finita.

"Io sono il capitano pirata Shanks il rosso"fece sapere l'uomo gonfiando il petto, nemmeno fosse una notizia normale. Gli uomini che componevano la sua ciurma parvero accentuare i sorrisi nemmeno il loro capitano gli avesse appena fatto un complimento. Rufy spalancò la bocca, formando una 'o' di sorpresa, prima di sorridere raggiante.

"Tu sei un pirata?!" chiese, esaltato.

"Già". Fu il commento deciso e allegro dell'adulto "E tu perché vuoi fare il pirata?"incalzò tornando a calcare il tono. Il bambino inclinò il capo di lato, quasi fosse una domanda dalla risposta scontata. Notando che però l'uomo dai capelli rossi - Shanks - era davvero serio, si mise seduto composto, dondolando le gambe.

"Semplice! Perché i pirati sono le persone più libere di tutti!".

"Ci fu un pirata che era il più libero tra tutti i pirati". Se già la rivelazione di Shanks aveva gelato gli altri commensali, a quella i clienti iniziarono a sudare guardandosi intorno nemmeno stesse evocando ogni forza maligna esistente di ogni universo.

"Lui era…".

Il sindaco iniziò a ringhiare infastidito.

"…il re…".

Un paio di tizi deboli di cuore svennero e alcuni si chiesero se fosse il caso di parlarne davanti al nipote di Garp, mentre gli uomini di Shanks parevano bambini che ascoltano la favola della buona notte preferita del loro genitore.

"Il..Re?" fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire Rufy, con il cuore in gola.

"…dei pirati Gol D Roger".

A quelle parole fu il caos, la gente stava già urlando e calpestandosi a vicenda quando si sentì un colpo di fucile.

"Suvvia Benn, vacci piano". Scherzò Shanks tranquillizzando il suo vice che guardava torvo i fifoni che avevano osato rovinare l'attimo di sacro ricordo e suspense di quel grande uomo che era stato Roger.

"Il Re dei Pirati..era l'uomo più libero di tutti?" chiese il bambino, come non gl'interessasse minimamente delle urla e del caos scoppiato nei dintorni, tanto meno dell'aria carica di aspettative quasi vi fosse un'entità a controllare che tutto andasse per il verso giusto.

"Assolutamente". Spiegò Shanks con un piglio malinconico, i suoi tratti spuntarono appena dal cappello e mostrò la sua esotica bellezza. I suoi occhi neri intensi parevano persi in ricordi lontani e la leggera barbetta gli dava un'aria selvaggia. Sull'occhio aveva un insolita cicatrice simile a tre graffi profondi.

Rufy sollevò appena il capo, quasi riflettendo attentamente.

'L'uomo più libero di tutti..' pensò, prima di sorridere radioso.

"Ho deciso!" esclamò a gran voce. Prese fiato, riempiendo le guancie d'aria.

"IO DIVENTERO' IL RE DEI PIRATI!".

_ Quella decisione gli avrebbe cambiato tutta la vita, Rufy lo percepiva solo vagamente, ma Shanks invece ne era certo mentre in lui rivedeva il suo amato e perduto capitano Roger. _


End file.
